particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Popular Front (Istalia)
The Popular Front (Istalian: Fronte Popolare) is a centre-left to left-wing political and electoral coalition of Istalian political parties founded in 4390 and currently active. The coalition support typical center-left policies, mainly Social Democratic ones but with addons also from Social Liberalism (mainly from the Radical Alliance) and soft federalist (supported by Democratic Front). The coalition promotes a Progressive society and an active role of the State into the economy supporting a mixed economy focalized, however, on a robust market economy, with a large private sector to make work in partenership with the public one. Since its foundation, the Democratic Front has been constantly member of the coalition alongside the Radical Alliance which left the coalition only in 4473 and then the several evolution of the Communist Party of Istalia, currently the Party of Istalian Socialism, which was actually the first promoter of this coalition to replace the existing center-left coaliton Together for Istalia formed by Democrats and Radicals. Another party which joined the coalition during all its periods of political activity was the Progressive Democratic Party. Ideologies and Objectives The coalition put together several traditional leftist policies like the Social Democracy, the Democratic Socialism, the left Social Liberalism and the Progressivism. The objectives of the coalition focus on the protection and enhancement of a free and democratic Istalia which assures and protects a democratic and progressive society promoting tollerance, diversity, multiculturalism and the respect of human rights. The Popular Front promote mainly an unitary nation which however admits to devolve to the local authorities some matters while on the social issue it advocates a solid large universal welfare. Economically the coalition support a regulated market economy formed by a strong private sector, large multinational as well as small and medium domestic entreprises, and by a public sector in which the State has an important role promoting and facilitating investments and controlling large national companies in some key sector (like transport, banking and investment activity, etc...). Parties With grey background the members of the coalition no more active History The coalitions is born in the aftermath of the 4390 general elections at the initiative of the socialist democratic faction inside the Communist Party of Istalia which, putting aside the most extreme revolutionary positions, proposed to the two members of the existing Together for Istalia coalition to form a new electoral and political alliance to place a barrier against the victory of the right in the country with the aim to include every sincere leftist force working towards a unitary, regulated market economy, free and democratic Istalia as declared by Ernesto Revara, former Segretary of the Communist Party. Since its foundation, however, the Popular Front achieved to form just few pure Center-left Governments due to the economic crisis of the first half of 45th century, which pushed to the formation of several Grand Coalition to face the crisis, and then due to a major war against Zardugal, the West Majatran War, and then to a long lasting period of terrorist attacks, the so called Years of Lead, which affected the country at the beginning of the second half of the century. However, the existence of such coalition, the sole official coalition during the 45th century, refreined the most liberist and rightist policies to be enforced in the country assuring the continue existence of a strong national welfare and of solid economic regulations, as well as the creation and development of several state-owned strategic companies (National Poste Office, Public TOC, State-owned Sovereign and Investments Funds, etc...). In 4473, after a serious electoral defeat, the first party to decide to leave the coalition was the Radical Alliance which placed itself more on the center of the political spectrum embracing once again more radical Social Liberal policies withdrawing from the most social democratic positions. Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Political coalitions in Istalia Category:Political coalitions